The Cry of a Fawn
by Scarlet deu Maud
Summary: My name is Felice. Im in 8th grade and prefer to go by Fawn. I live in a decent foster home with decent people. My life is incredibly uneventful. At least, thats what I thought. One day while at school, a man with a gun threatens to kill us all. So what do I do? I hide in a locker that takes me to a wonderful land called Narnia. But underneath the immense beauty, dark secrets await
1. The Cry of a Fawn(Ch.1-1)

** Prologue**

Have you ever had a day where you just can't seem to find a purpose? A day where you don't care where you go or where you end up? If you've had a day like that...congratulations! You've only had a _day_ like that. My _entire_ life is like that. In all honesty, I don't care where I go. I've been through so many foster homes, and most of them gave me up. They placed me in a home that actually seems to care. But I'm sure that won't last long.

** Chapter one:**

I sat at my desk, staring directly at the board. Wisps of my long strawberry-blonde hair tickled my forehead. Mrs.Carmon knocked on her desk in a furious manner."Felice? Felice are you listening?" Shaking my head slightly, I sat straight up."Pardon? Did you say something?" My classmates giggled around me."Ugh. That is it young lady. I have had it with your day dreaming. Instead of taking a trip to dreamland, you can now take a trip to principal's office land." I looked Mrs.Carmon in the eye and studied the color carefully. The blue was strikingly bright and tinted with just a hint of green. She picked up a ruler from her desk and swiftly slapped it against her wooden desk."Go on then!" Vanessa, a brunette with brown eyes, smirked as she watched me stand up. Vanessa is the "leader" of the popular crowd. Her boyfriend, Dylan, looked down at his hands._ Ugh, I hate the popular crowd. They think they're so much better than everyone else."You heard her, move it!" _Mrs.Carmon shot her a nasty look. I turned to fave the door and slowly shuffled out and into the hallway.

The long corridor was nearly deserted, except for me and a short kid with poofy hair."Hey, you're from Mrs.Carmon's class aren't you?" The girl stopped to take a sip from the water fountain before looking up at me with curious brown eyes."My name is Grace. I'm from Mr.Canto's class. Ya know, seventh grade?" The girl had round cheeks and eyes that twinkled with curiosity."Yes, I'm from Mrs.Carmon's class. W-why do you ask?" Grace fiddled with her fingers."My brother has told me _tons_ about you. He says you're probably the _coolest_ girl he knows" _Oh my gosh. How long is this kid gonna keep me here?! _

_ "_Who's your brother? And make it quick. I have somewhere to be." Grace bounced on the balls of her feet."Well, I'm really not supposed to tell, but my brother's in your class. His name is Dylan." Suddenly, the bell rang and echoed through the school building."I've gotta go to my next class. Bye!" Taking off down the hall, Grace turned at the next corner. Before any of the students set foot out of the classroom, I bolted for the principal's office.

"Felice, I hate to tell you this but if you get sent to my office _one_ more time I will have no choice but to give you detention. Now please, what is going on with you?" Principal Brown inquired. The artificial lighting in his office caused his gloriously green eyes to seem dull and tired."Like I've said before, there is nothing wrong. I'm perfectly fine." I absolutely hate getting sent to the office for petty reasons. But I've become accustomed to it. My foot rapped in a rythmic manner."Look, if there is anything strange going on in that head of yours that seems...off...I can recommend a therapist for you. There are plenty of great therapists in Tyler Texas. Surely they could help you._ Are you serious! Does he really think there's something wrong with me?!_ My blood began to boil."There is nothing wrong with me! Maybe if you can't see that then I should just go home. I won't be your problem if I did that now would I!"

"Feli-" Before he could finish speaking, I stormed out of his office. Kids from all grades, sixth grade and up flooded the narrow hall. Tall, blue lockers lined the walls._ I think I'll head to the football field. Maybe I can get some peace and quiet for once._ Looking dead ahead, I made my way to the back exit. The next thing I know, my face is slammed against a locker. The metallic taste of my own blood filled my mouth."Poor Felice. Did someone get sent the office _again?_"Slam her again Brady! But this time do it with more force." I instantly recognized the high pitched, bratty voice of Vanessa. The back of my shirt was suddenly pulled so far back that I went back with it. _Crash!_ My head was slammed into the locker one more time, harder than the last.

Thick blood trickled down my chin, and the sounds of voices meshed together, echoing inside my head."Ha! Loser!" Vanessa called out. The hand released my shirt. And down I went, hitting my head(once again) on the smooth tile floor. This time, a new voice joined in with Vanessa's."Kick her! Kick her!" A hard boot came pounding into my belly."Ahh!" I cried out in pain. The boot came again and again until all of my breath was pounded out of me. Further down the hall, a familiar voice shouted,"Someone go and get Principal Brown!" It was Grace."Disperse! Come on guys, let's get outa here." Vanessa and her gang ran from me and meshed I'm with the rest of the students, leaving me lying on the ground, curled into a bloody ball.

...

"Felice? Felice are you alright?" The world seemed to spin around me. I couldn't pick any sound apart. My head spun and I felt like I might puke."Felice, can you fell this?" A sharp jab in my hand startled me and caused me to jump."Ow!" Sitting straight up so quickly made my head spin ten times faster."Felice, this is Mrs.Spark. I am the school nurse. Your nose seems to be broken and you have quite a few bruises on your stomach."_ Of course I have bruises! I head pummeled by a kids boot!"_Where...where am I?" A warm hand rested on my shoulder as I attempted to sit up once more."Oh darling, you are in the infirmary. One of the seventh graders found you in the hallway. If you don't mind me asking, what happened?" I flung my legs over the side of the table and leg them swing. Grabbing my aching head in my hands, I took a few deep breaths."Um, I uh, was running in the hallway. And I accidentally ran into a locker." I knew the nurse had picked up on my lie. She walked to her neat and organized desk, and pulled out a notepad and pen."Well, if you say so. I am going to have to call your mother so she can pick you up. What is her number?" I was hesitant to answer. Not many people know that I'm a foster kid. And I really didn't want anyone to know."I can call her on my phone. She never answers school calls." Mrs.Spark only nodded her head, and waved her hand, gesturing for me to leave. Sliding off of the table wasnt so bad. It was the walk to the lobby that caused an excruciating pain to surge through my head._ You're okay Fawn. Just hurry to the lobby and you can sit for a bit. _

All of the students were now in the last class of the day. I on the other hand, was sitting in a chair, trying not to cry. The pain in my head had ceased significantly, but my stomach throbbed. I could hear footsteps approaching me. Not caring enough to see who it was, I let a small whimper slip from my throat. The chair next to me shifted. _Is that...cologne?_ I sniffed a few times and recognized the fragrance. My foster brother dons this scent every day...Calvin Klein."Hey, I saw what happened in the hallway earlier. You look...banged up." _Oh gosh no. Please don't be you._ Craning my neck to see who was sitting by my side, I squinted one eye."Dylan? What are you doing here?" I let both hands fall from my head and placed them in my lap. The pain had ceased completely from my head. But my stomach continued to throb."Well, I'm here because I figured I should check on you." The boy baffled me."Why do _you_ care? Shouldn't you be with your girlfriend...Vanessa.?" While I waited for him to answer my many questions, I carefully observed his face. His eyes were an interesting shade of green, hinged with blue close to the pupil. His brown hair had been brushed neatly, but gently ruffled as the day went on.

"Vanessa and I are complicated at the moment."

What was that? Was that a touch of anger I saw in his eyes?"Anyway, do you need me to walk you home?" It would be nice to have company while I walked home, but I wasn't sure if I wanted it to be Dylan's company."Um, if you're sure you wouldn't mind." I replied. The smallest of smiles crossed his face."My house is only two blocks from here so it shouldn't take long. Could we go now? I'd like to get home." School would be letting out in only ten minutes, so nothing bad should come out of it. Dylan stood up and brushed off his jeans."Alright, we can go now." Stretching his hand out, I grab it politely. The two of us then made our way out of the school.


	2. The Cry of a Fawn

"So, which house did you say you lived in?" Dylan walked along slowly, hands stuffed in his pockets."It's the red brick house at the end of the block." Dylan raised an eyebrow."Arent there more than one red brick house?" _What sort of question is that? _"You've been down this road before? The way you're talking makes it sound like you know this way like the back of your hand." I snorted sarcastically.

"I may have driven through this neighborhood once or twice on a bike ride." I glanced at him remembering what Grace had told me in the hallway.

"Do you live close? Your little sister stopped me in the hallway earlier and talked about you." Dylan's cheeks turned red and he chuckled.

"Grace? That little cheese ball. She's always telling everyone about me. I guess I am just a very noteworthy person." He said sticking his chin high in the air. I couldn't help but laugh. The two of us rounded a corner and stood in front of my house. Dylan's mouth hung open.

"You were right. That_ is_ one _red_ brick house!" The house was two stories y'all, and each room had one large window to call it's own.

"Yeah...my crazy mom decided it would be a good idea to paint it _bright_ red. It really sticks out doesn't it." I winced with embarrassment. Looking me in the eye, he shrugged softly.

"Eh, I think it looks nice. I guess if you ever get lost, it would be super easy to find your house. 2019 pizazz got the best of your mom?" I nodded.

"Well, I guess I'd better get going. I've got to go back and get Grace. See you tomorrow? At school..that is." He quickly corrected himself.

"Yes, I'll be there." Dylan smiled at me, his green eyes shimmering. I waved at him and opened the front door. Suddenly, the pungent smell of fire and smoke blasted into my face. _Oh no._


	3. TCOAF Ch2

I struggled to find my way into the kitchen in all the black smoke. The shriek of my little brother echoed in my ears.

"Mrs.Tamor? Are you alright in there?" I called in between coughs. _Good Lord, do I need to call the fire department!?_ The smoke slowly dissipated.

"Oh, I am in the kitchen darlin'." I walked through the tidy living room and turned right into the kitchen.

"What on earth happened in here?" I asked.

"Oh you know, I was just trying a new recipe for oatmeal cookies and the oven over heated. Anyway, enough about my day. How was yours?" Locks of her dark brown hair fell across her shoulders, and her brown eyes sparkled. Honestly, I didn't want to say a word about my day.

"Well honey, you have bruises up and down your face, and by the way you've been standing, Id say you were trying to take the weight off of your belly. I was dazzled at how she could figure all of that out.

"I'm a mama. So come on, spill." I took in a deep breath and choked on the stench of burnt cookies.

"Vanessa and her gang of idiots slammed me into a locker and kicked me in the stomach. Are you happy with that?" Her face smushed into a frown.

" Is that bully messing with you again? My word, what are her parents teaching her!" Mrs.Tamor cleared her throat, then wiped her messy hands on her apron."Honey, here's what we'll do. Go to the bathroom and getchure face washed up, then I'll call Vanessa's mother." I groaned in agony. The last thing I needed right now was Vanessa _and_ her parents all up in my case.

"Mrs.Tamor, I appreciate that you want to help, but I'll be fine. So _please_ don't call her mom." She huffed, then went back to her cooking.

"Alright, if you insist. But go ahead and wash your face. It's a bloody mess! Caint have none of that in the kitchen now can we?" She giggled with a snort. I rolled my eyes and stomped down the hall and into my bedroom. Pale streaks of sun filtered in through my drapes and landed softly on my bed. Dirty shirts and shorts decorated my floor. Let's just be honest, I can be a real slob. The smell of burnt cookies lingered in the house for a few hours, but eventually faded away.

It was now dark outside, crickets and owls scuffling about. I stood facing the mirror with my blue toothbrush hanging loosely from my mouth. The burn of minty toothpaste stung my lips as I began to drift off.

"Felice! Are you gettin' ready for bed?" I flinched like a mad man, whacking my toothbrush from my mouth. Foamy white toothpaste sprayed across the mirror and stained my black pajama shorts.

"Dang it! Yea, I'm getting into bed now Mrs.Tamor!" I yelled. I quickly washed my mouth with cold water and wiped with a hand towel. A sudden _floof _sound echoed and bounced off my walls. A lean, yellow tabby sat on my bed, its blazing green eyes glaring into my soul."Oh, hey bud." A few years ago, Mrs.Tamor had adopted a cat for her son. But when she took me in, he immediately bonded with me, and hates to leave my side.

"Felice! Is Cookie in your room?" Mrs.Tamor called out once again.

"Yes, I have him!" I flopped onto my bed and buried my body under the fluffy covers. Cookie ambled over to my side and slid under the covers head first, tail tickling my face."Cookie, lay down. I have school tomorrow and need my rest."

"Mrrow." He mewled. Once he settled himself, he poked his head out and gently licked a bruise on my cheek. I found my arm sliding across his fur and scratching behind his ears. A gentle purr rumbled from his throat. My eyelids grew heavy and I drifted off to sleep.

_Beep beep beep! Beep beep beep!_ I jumped, flailing in the air for a split second before landing in my bed. The alarm blared loudly as I slammed my hand on it.

"Uggghhhh!" I groaned grumpily. Using the back of my palm to wipe hair from my face, I pushed my covers away. My feet felt cold against the hard wood floor. The sun, still asleep in the sky, showed no rays. Cookie slept contently by my pillow, purring to his heart's content. I threw my arms up in the air, yawning like a dinosaur. I then moved on to picking my clothes and brushing my teeth.

...

The bus was crowded and full of noisy teenagers. Occasionally a wad of paper or a dirty sock would go flying and hit my lap. But otherwise, the back of the bus was peaceful. My backpack leaned against my side while I read my book. A few minutes later we arrived at school.

"Alright, everyone out!" The driver shouted. I threw my bag over my shoulder and shuffled my way out of the bus. As I walked down the halls, kids from all grades stared at my face. The bruises from the day before were still visible and stuck out like a sore thumb. Thank goodness no one could see my stomach or they'd _all_ be staring. I opened my locker and stuffed my bag inside then grabbed my science book. My favorite class of the day was first, which made me happy. The bell rang just after I slipped into my desk and pulled out a pencil. I opened my book, turning to the next chapter we were to read. Nest to me, someone slipped into the desk and pulled out their supplies.

"Hey. How're feeling today?" I glanced over my shoulder to see Dylan fiddling with a pen.

"I'm fine I guess. The bruises are still pretty sore." Dylan bobbed his head.

"That's good to hear. That you're fine, that is. So, have any plans after school today?" My foot began to tap the floor nervously. Now I know what you may be thinking. How can the cutest guy in school_ possibly_ be talking to _me_? Ya, I don't know either.

"Erm, I don't think so. You?" He set his pen down and began tapping the desk with his fingertips.

"No plans." Suddenly, the teacher walked out from behind her desk and began to write on the board.

Diverting my attention from Dylan, I began to jot down some notes in my book.

"Alright class. Can anyone tell me what an organism is and how they they affect the ecosystem?" Hands shot up from around the room.

A skinny blonde girl straightened her posture.

"An organism is a- _Pow pow pow! _Loud bangs rang through the halls. My heart dropped into my stomach. _Gunshots._

"This is not a drill. This is not a drill. Take cover quickly and protect your students. This is not a drill." The intercom loudly echoed. Without thinking, I jumped from my chair and bolted for the door. I stood, listening. Another gunshot blasted from another hallway behind my classroom. A horrific yelp was abruptly cut short by yet another gunshot. Blood pounded in my ears. Preparing to bolt, a hand grabbed my wrist tightly.

"What are you doing?! Stay in here!" I looked down to see Dylan.

"No! They'll just come in and kill us all. Now listen, he's in the hall behind this room. If we bolt to side exit, we can run to the gas station around the corner and call for help." His long pants of fear felt hot against my hand.

"Alright. But I'm going with you." Three more shots were fired, along with two screams of terror. _All those innocent students. Oh God, please help us._

"Go!" I shouted. I threw the door open and yanked Dylan out. Slamming it shut, I sprinted for the side exit. This was nothing I had ever been taught on lockdown safety, but I knew we needed to get help. Turning a sharp corner, I could see the doors. _Pow! _A shot went off, and a soft thud met my ears. In front of us, a student no more than thirteen years old slumped over on the floor. His gentle brown eyes gazed up at us. Blood pooled around his calf.

"Help me." He wheezed.

"Where is the guy with the gun?" I asked, short of breath. Beside me, Dylan began to tremble.

"Around, around the corner. He ca, he can't see us." I could see the life slipping away from the boy. So I had to act quickly. I pulled a belt from Dylan's waist and sinched it around the boy's leg as tight as it would go. He winced in pain, but soon relaxed.

"Dylan, help me drag him into the bathroom. And when we get there, put his blood on you. If the guy thinks we are already dead, he shouldn't bother." He said nothing. Grabbing his arms, the two of us worked together to pull him into the guys locker room. The bleeding had now slowed by quite a bit.

Suddenly, a series of shots and screams tumbled through the building. Tears were now streaming down my cheeks. The boy breathed in a slow, rhythmic manner.

"Felice, there's a locker in here that's big enough for all three of us to fit." _Pow pow pow!_ My chest trembled and my breaths came out shaky. Nodding my head, the two of us dragged the bleeding boy into the large locker. Dylan stood in front of us, blocking the view of anything there was to see. Out of nowhere, I let out a horrible cry. The screams of terrified students and my cry meshed together. My entire body trembled with sorrow and fear. We were going to die inside this locker. He was going to find us and shoot us. Thoughts scrambled inside my head and I began to babble complete nonsense.

"We're going to die. Maybe everyone here will die and nobody will find us. Well just stay here and become ghosts to haunt the school." Suddenly, Dylan slapped his hand over my mouth, squeezing my cheeks. _Thomp thomp thomp. _Heavy footsteps clomped against the floor. _He is in here with us. We're dead. So very dead. _Dylan turned his head and gestured for me to back up slowly but silently. One foot behind the other, I very slowly backed up. Dylan took the arms of the boy, pushing him towards me.

"Please don't hurt me. Please don't hurt me." A voice said from inside the locker room. And it was at that moment that I lost it. My feet scrambled inside the locker. I turned and began to hopelessly grab for anything to save us. But something about this locker was just not quite right. As I continued to scramble, a sharp sting whipped across my cheek. St first I thought I had been shot. But upon further inspection, I realized this was no bullet. The back of the locker had completely disappeared, and opened into a large forest. Trees and scraggly undergrowth sat before. Piles upon piles of fresh snow acted as a blanket. _I must be in heaven_. Taking a step forward, I felt my foot as it sank into the frigid yet pillowy snow.

"Dylan...where are we?"


	4. TCOAF ch3

Delicate flakes of snow drifted down from a misty gray sky. My eyes burned from the frigid winds that blasted into my face.

"Dylan? Where are we? How did we get here?" I asked through short breaths. Looking behind me, Dylan stared blankly into the distance.

"Uh, I do _not_ know." The bleeding boy groaned in agony on the floor of the locker.

"We should probably go look for help. That leg could get worse if we just sit here and do nothing." Dylan nodded. Once it was settled I cautiously took another step further. My leg sank in the snow, engulfing everything up to my knee. _Cold cold cold cold cold!_ I thought.

"Hey Felice, help me carry him." I extended my arms from where I was standing and gripped around his arms. The two of us worked together to haul the kid a bit deeper into the forest. Old pine trees creaked with each gust of wind. The snow slowly began to creep into my shoes, nipping at my toes like Cookie when he wanted my attention. Dylan fell limp into the snow. His face, now dripping with sweat, tensed a bit as the crisp snow touched his cheeks. Thick blobs of blood had now formed over the boy's bullet wound. _We need to get this kid help fast!_

"So, what's your name kid?" I asked with a slight pant. He leaned heavily against the base of a small, leafless oak.

"My name's Toby," He paused for a quick breath."My leg...it hurts." Dylan suddenly sat up, ears perked attentively. His eyes flashed from tree to tree.

"What are you doing?" I questioned him. He leaped over to me and cupped his hand over my mouth. With his free hand, he placed his index finger over his lips.

"Intruders!" Before I had a chance to get a grip of the situation, four men clothed in thick leather and furs stood before us. Two yielded only a simple dagger while the other two held shiny swords.

"State your names and your reason for being in these woods." The tall one with dusty gray hair snapped. Glancing to my side, I could see a glimmer of fear in Toby's eye. I opened my mouth to speak, but Dylan was already on it. He rose shakily to his feet(which by now were numb) and placed his hands behind his head.

"My name is Dylan and that's Toby. The girl is Felice. Toby here has sustained an injury to his leg and is in need of medical attention." My mouth gasped open like a sinkhole in the road. _And you decide to get all fancy with words now? Doofus!_ The gray-haired man raised an eyebrow and shoved his sword into a sheath, carefully hidden beneath his heavy garments.

"If you say so. Kova, Byren, you two take up the rear and carry the wounded boy." His hand flicked towards the two with daggers. One a tan boy with blond hair no older than me, and the other a lanky brunette who seemed to be nearing adulthood. The two of them hauled Toby onto their backs and set off through the snow. Tiny goosebumps jutted out from my skin. My teeth clicked against each other due to the immense cold. As time ticked by, the world began to blur around me. The trees swirled and the snow appeared to be breathing. I slowly put my hand to my head and began to massage it.

"I don't feel so good. Can we take a -" Before I could finish, my knees buckled and I went tumbling to the ground. Then it was lights out for me.

...

"Oh, Miriam! She's waking up!" My ears buzzed with the sound of an easy going voice. A warm hand patted my cheek softly, coaxing me to open my eyes. A sweet looking lady sat gazing over me with squinty brown eyes and curly gray hair. Across the room, a young girl no older than ten was sifting through a basket of fabrics.

"I'm coming miss, just let me find the girl a blanket. My eyes flirted around the room searching for any clear indication of where I was.

"Ugh...where am I?" A loud voice crack bounced off the walls. _And _why_ is my head pounding?!_ The lady smoothed some hair from my eyes.

"Why, you are in Fort Cavernasy. Now tell me your name my dear child." The young girl suddenly cane shuffling to my side with a hand full of soft blankets. With gentle movements, they were layed across my body, draping down from the cot I was laying on.

"Is there anything else I should bring the girl?," She paused for a moment, finger on her chin. "Oh of course! A glass of water would do her just fine." With that, she flew out of the door with a thunderous slam. The nice lady cringed at the sound and rolled her eyes.

"Please do forgive her clumsiness.Miriam is only an apprentice so it is to be expected. Now, your name?" I did not want to answer her, but I did anyway.

"Felice." She straightend her posture, her stool creaking beneath her.

"That is a wonderful name. Quite elegant if you ask me. My name is Mrs.Bertha, but you can call me Bertie if you'd like. Are you feeling any better?" To be honest, I wasn't. My head still throbbed and my knees were sore...but she didn't need to know that.

"I guess so." Bertie raises an eyebrow while boring holes into my eyes.

"If you say so. After Miriam returns with your water I want you to get dressed and follow me." Just as she said that, the door flew open.

"Okay, I'm back. I brought you some water." She panted. She carefully handed me the small metal cup. Raising it to my mouth, I suspiciously eyed the liquid. It was nowhere _near_ as clear as the water at home. Bertie has been so kind to me, so I drank, not wanting to disappoint her. The water had an odd taste to it...thick almost. But boy was it refreshing! My loud gulps rippled inside my throat. When I was done, Bertie took the cup from my hand and gently set it in the floor.

"Now follow me dear. We are going to get you into some _proper_ attire.

**Hey! I know this chapter was really short, but I have good reasons. The past two weeks have been incredibly stressful on me. I had a friend who got in a biking accident(he's ok now) and we sadly had to put our dog down. I hope despite the short length of this chapter that you still enjoy it. :)**


	5. TCOAF ch4

I followed Bertie in silence as she led me down a long, dark corridor then into a small closet. Two poles lined the walls. Hanging from them were many plainly colored dresses and cloaks.

"Alright dearie, take your pick. It's quite cold out so I would go with a heavy dress." I reached my hand out and lightly stroked a few of them. Only one seemed to have a soft texture...cloud-like almost. It was a light gray with darker ruffles on the end of the sleeves. The cloak belonging to it was simply black with a brown string.

"Is this one alright to wear?" I asked timidly. Bertie nodded her head and removed the dress from its hook.

"Here you go. I will wait outside for you to change." She left the room and closed the door behind her. Sunlight streamed in the room through a small window at the top of the back wall. Stripping all of my clothes off, I hurriedly pulled the dress over my head. The soft fabric encased my figure nicely and the cloak hung from my shoulders. How odd it was to be in such raggedy clothes. Picking up my own clothes from the stone floor, I opened the door. _Oh gosh._ My cheeks flushed red as I spotted Kova talking to Bertie by a large painting.

"Oh Felice! You look very nice," she complemented sweetly,"Have you met Kova yet?" The words I tried to speak hung in my throat. His blond hair had been fluffed and swooped to the side. His green eyes were focused on me.

"I'll take that as a no. Felice, this is Kova. Kova, Felice." He put forth his hand in greeting.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Nothing but a strange croak came from my mouth. _Oh Lord! _He did nothing but chuckle.

"Kova, will you take Felice to the meeting room. Captain Silva has requested to speak with her and her friends."

"Of course." Bertie stride down the corridor and disappeared around the corner. Kova nudged for me to follow.

"So...Where do _you _come from?_" _He asked. Heart pounding and palms sweaty...I answered.

"I'm from Cainsville."

"Cainsvelle? Where is that? I've never seen it on any map before." I rolled my eyes.

"No. Cains_ville. _It's not a very big place."

"Hmm. Still never heard of it." We took two right turns and then a left. In front of us, two huge wooden doors towered above us. Inside, I could hear voices arguing intensely. Kova glances at me with a hint of concern before pushing the doors open.

"But they are _humans_! Humans don't belong in Narnia!" A huge man shouted. They stopped abruptly and stared with squinted eyes. At the far end of the table sat the man helped in our capture.

"Ah! You've brought her. Thank you,Kova. Now sit." He demanded. Kova guides me to a chair in the middle of the table. The cushions were a tough leather and did nothing to support my back and bottom. A few moments later the doors swung open again and in walked Dylan and Toby. His leg had been securely wrapped and braced with strips of fabric. Once they sat, a man began to speak.

"So tell me...how did you three find your way into _our_ woods?"

"Are you working for the Claws?!" Another man shouted from across me. I watched as his brown eyes flashed with hatred. _What the heck is a claw?_

"Oh quiet down Titus!,"He said swatting Titus' nose,"Now. Answer the question. How did you find yourselves in our woods?" My eyes shot over to Dylan. He was a better speaker than I was. His eyes gave off a look of nervousness. _Come on Dylan. You can do this._

_ "_Umm...well. We were hiding in a lock-locker and then we were here. Wherever _here_ is." I shrunk lower into my horribly uncomfortable chair. This whole situation was a mess. Dylan shrugged and sank his face into his hands. Toby stared at the wall.

"You were just...here? That makes no sense." The man said with a wondering voice.

"Can't you see Vern? There is only one true and logical explanation. They are witches! Descendants of the White Witch coming to destroy us all!" Titus shouted. _White Witch? _

"Oh enough of you! From here on you will not speak. Titus, you have made a fool of yourself." By now all the men were snapping back and forth at each other. Every pair of eyes flashed with aggravation. _Oh dear. What did we get ourselves into?_


End file.
